Point of purchase displays are advertisements that can be positioned near or on a product that is being sold in a retail environment, so that potential purchasers may view the display with the product at the time of making a purchase decision. Many known point of purchase displays are formed from rigid plastic or cardboard, paper, or other materials, which can be easily damaged and/or are limited in their size, shape, attachment and positioning on the product, and present challenges in packaging and shipping the displays with the products.
It is often desirable to attach a point of purchase display to the product during the manufacture and/or packaging of the product for shipment to a retailer. But the size and shape of such displays typically are limited to the size and shape of the product's box or other packaging. For example, folding a typical rigid point of purchase display panel to fit within a product package that is smaller than the display size may damage the display and/or cause the display to be less visually appealing when set up at the retail site. Packaging a paper display with the product may cause the display to be wrinkled, creased, torn or otherwise disfigured during transport.
Furthermore, because packaging size is typically minimized for efficiency in delivery and storage of products, it has now been found desirable to provide point of purchase displays for a product that are larger than the product's packaging would otherwise allow. It has also been found that assembly and attachment of point of purchase displays to a product at a retail site can be expensive and require additional labor and logistics, either on the part of the retailer if they will do so, or on the part of manufacturers' representatives who are required to travel to the retail sites.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved point of purchase display. It is to the provision of an improved point of purchase display meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.